


up the wall

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [12]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-On, derogatory terms, kai'sa can be a top when she wants to, kaikali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: “Stuff me. Bet you won’t.” Akali says with a cocky smirk, confidence oozing out of her tone.Kai’Sa gives her a blank look, eyebrow slightly twitching.
Relationships: Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	up the wall

**Author's Note:**

> dropping this kaikali spice out of nowhere lol enjoy! 
> 
> content warning if the tags weren't enough of a clue: strap ons, rough sex, derogatory terms

“Stuff me. Bet you won’t.” Akali says with a cocky smirk, confidence oozing out of her tone. 

Kai’Sa gives her a blank look, eyebrow slightly twitching. 

Akali yelps when she gets pushed into the wall, her back meeting the flat surface. Kai’Sa pushes the rogue’s hands against the wall and Akali gets the unspoken message. The rogue keeps her hands pressed flat on the wall, despite her urge to wrap her arms around Kai’Sa’s body. 

Kai’Sa steps back and waits to see if Akali actually listens, smiling when the rogue does. The dancer rewards her with a hot kiss, licking into her mouth and toying with her tongue. Kai’Sa pulls back, visibly satisfied at the sight of Akali panting and trying her hardest to stay still in front of her. 

“You want me to stuff you with my cock?” Kai’Sa drapes her warm body against Akali’s. She can feel the slickness coating the rogue’s thighs; already drenched and they haven’t even done anything yet. The implication sends a hot jolt of arousal to her core. Her hand guides the head of the toy inside and slides all the way in until she hilts, stretching out Akali’s cunt in one fluid motion. 

Akali gasps as Kai’Sa bottoms out, moaning when the dancer begins roughly slamming against her innermost walls. 

“What else do you want, little slut?” Kai’Sa presses her lips against the shell of the rogue’s ear and coos. Akali bites down on the whimper threatening to escape her lips because of the filthy term, but she can’t help the way the dirty talk just turns her on. 

The rogue pants from the feeling of the strap filling her up and hitting all those spots that paint stars in her vision. She manages to get out a breathy request, “...choke me.” 

Kai’Sa’s hand goes to wrap around her throat, and she’s not even doing anything yet but Akali sharply inhales at the feeling of Kai’Sa’s hand there. 

“Choke you? ” Kai’Sa obliges, her hand squeezing down on the sides of Akali’s neck, slowly increasing the pressure until Akali has to actively suck in some air to breath. The lack of air begins to make the rogue’s body tingle pleasantly and broken moans fall from her lips. 

Akali’s mouth drops wide open as Kai’Sa’s hips start moving faster, burying that strap deep inside her with every thrust. She stays absolutely still, hands trembling against the wall as her body is rocked from Kai’Sa’s thrusting. 

“What a good little slut you are.” The dancer husks into her ear. Akali would whine at the remark if she could talk right now. Instead, she settles for a choked wheezing sound. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa’s hips smack against Akali’s, the lewd sound echoing loudly in the room due to the copious amount of wetness between the rogue’s legs. The dancer keeps her strokes hard and deep, practically fucking Akali into the wall. Akali is blindsided by the fast pace her orgasm is building, the hot pleasure crashing into her like wave after wave. 

Kai’Sa moves her mouth down to the rogue’s neck, to the part where she’s not squeezing, and ravishes the skin there with suckling bites and wet kisses. Akali’s chest heaves with labored breaths, struggling to suck in some air while being choked and dicked down at the same time. 

Akali’s hands fly up from the wall to wrap around Kai’Sa’s wrist when the pleasure all but slams into her. She stares into the dancer’s dark purple eyes as her legs start to tremble. 

Kai’Sa’s free hand steadies the rogue by her hip, anchoring her to the wall as her hips ram repeatedly into that sopping pussy. She can hear how wet Akali is and it just makes her want to fuck her _harder_. 

“You gonna come on my cock?” Kai’Sa asks as she maintains eye contact with Akali. The rogue nods fervently as her mouth tries to babble nonsensical noises. Kai’Sa hums, “Mmhmm, be a good little slut and come for me.” 

Akali throws her head back against the wall as white-hot pleasure erupts all over her body. Kai’Sa maintains her fast, punishing strokes and fucks her through her orgasm. And not once does she relent on the pressure on the rogue’s throat. 

Akali’s vision goes white as her orgasm overtakes her. Kai’Sa lets out a groan when she can feel the rogue’s inner walls flutter and clamp down on the strap, restricting her hip movements. The dancer slows to a stop and lets go of Akali’s neck. She holds her gently as Akali comes down from her climax. 

  
  
  


Akali rests her body against the wall, slumped and still only standing because Kai’Sa is holding her up. Kai’Sa leans in to kiss Akali. The rogue responds lovingly, hands curling into the dancer’s hair and roaming her back as their lips move against each other slowly. 

Akali moans when Kai’Sa hitches her leg over a hip, the new angle allowing the strap to slide in deeper. 

Kai’Sa pushes her back against the wall, lewd words slipping out of her mouth as her hips start moving again, “You just came and you’re still so tight.” Akali mewls when a particular thrust hits a sensitive spot _just right_ inside of her. “What a tight little pussy. You love the way I’m fucking you, don’t you.” 

Akali yelps and moans loudly when Kai’Sa picks the rogue up and plasters her back to the wall again. The rogue wraps her legs around Kai’Sa’s hips, groaning as the dancer fucks her harder against the wall. 

Akali wraps her arms around Kai’Sa’s neck and shoulders to support her weight as the dancer’s hips pound into her, rocking her body with every brutal thrust. The wet sound of clapping flesh echoes and Akali’s cheeks burn at the lewd noise, equally embarrassed and turned on at the same time. “Admit it… you like it.” Kai’Sa taunts, lips pressed against the rogue’s jaw. 

Akali whines but she doesn’t deny it. 

“That’s it—take my cock. What a good little slut.” 

The rogue pants heavily as Kai’Sa drives the strap into her, hips smacking hard against the bottom of her thighs. The praise just goes to draw more arousal out of her. 

_“Fuck_ , Bokkie! I’m gonna—I’m coming!” Akali’s eyes roll into the back of her head as her second orgasm crests. Kai’Sa slows her rough thrusts, transitioning into slow rolls of her hips. The rogue arches her body as white-hot pleasure takes over her body. Wetness drips out of her, drenching the strap and part of Kai’Sa’s pelvis. 

Kai’Sa hums as her eyes drink in the arousing sight of Akali coming apart in her arms. She can’t help but lean her head down to take a nipple into her mouth, tongue and teeth grazing over the sensitive bud with loving affection. Akali whimpers from the stimulation, mind slowly coming down from that haze of pleasure that still ripples through her body. 

  
  
  


The dancer carries her over to her bed, settling Akali down gently on her bedsheets. Whimpers and breathless moans slip out of the rogue when she pulls the strap out slowly. The sight of her wet and tender pussy is mouthwatering but she doesn’t think the rogue could take a third orgasm. Kai’Sa drops the strap-on in the bathroom and returns with a warm, wet hand towel. 

Akali lets a goofy smile slip on her face as her girlfriend dotes on her and cleans her up. The rogue brushes a kiss against Kai’Sa’s wrist in appreciation when she dabs at her forehead and wipes along her neck. 

Kai’Sa giggles and cleans the evidence of their little ‘session’ up before joining Akali in her bed. Akali is quick to roll into the dancer, draping herself on Kai’Sa’s tall and warm figure. Kai’Sa wraps the rogue in her arms and drops kisses along her hair as she snuggles up underneath her chin. 

Kai’Sa and Akali are almost on their way to sleep when there’s a noisy buzz in the room. Kai’Sa cracks one eye open to see their phones lighting up. The dancer reaches for her phone, it’s a message from their group chat. 

A chuckle escapes out of Kai’Sa, “It’s Ahri and Evelynn. They’re asking if we want anything as they head back.” 

Akali sleepily murmurs into the crook of Kai’Sa’s neck and shoulder, “Can they order some takeout from that one Japanese place I like? It’s on the way.” 

“Sure, babe.” Kai’Sa’s phone makes some click-clackity typing sounds before she locks it and throws it on the pillow next to them. She goes back to holding Akali in her arms, warmth settling within her immediately. 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: 
> 
> “Aww, they’re so cute!” Ahri coos when she opens the door to Kai’Sa’s room. 
> 
> Evelynn peers from over the gumiho’s shoulder, she whips out her phone to snap some pictures of their maknaes cuddling together in their sleep. 
> 
> “Oh! And they’re naked, oh my.” Ahri spies naked skin from where the blanket fails to cover them. 
> 
> Evelynn purrs just as the camera sounds increase, “Even better.” 
> 
> “Eve—no!” Ahri tries to steer the diva out of the room. 


End file.
